


Feel My Love

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Grand Gestures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene from Gilmore Girls where Lorelai got 1,000 yellow daisies? Kurt thought that was pretty romantic, so Blaine delivered. Because of course he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Love

It took Blaine a couple of times to really appreciate Kurt’s little quirk. The first time he’d gotten him flowers, he was too consumed by his guilt to pay too much attention to minor details, and the second time they got flowers Blaine had to make sure he wasn’t going to get pickpocketed as he paid the street vendor. Thus, the third time turned out to be the charm for him.

He and Kurt had started marathoning _Gilmore Girls_ for the eleven thousandth time since he’d moved to New York, and they had worked their way up to Lorelai’s relationship with Max by the time they needed to stop for lunch. Blaine bent over to stretch out his back while Kurt wandered into the loft’s kitchen to find all the ingredients for paninis, chit-chatting the whole time.

“God, I’ve gotta agree with Lorelai on the ‘thousand yellow daisies’ thing,” Kurt said, somewhat muffled as his head was still inside the fridge. “Coming home to a house covered in flowers would definitely make me inclined to say yes.”

“Uh, babe, didn’t I already get you to say yes?” Blaine asked as he straightened up. “I didn’t just hallucinate my proposal, right?”

“Shut up, Blaine, you know what I mean,” Kurt said, flapping a pack of cheese at him in mock irritation. “It’s got the right amount of grandeur and romance, while still being something just for the two of them.”

“Does that mean you want a proposal redo?” Blaine teased. He wandered closer to Kurt and unburdened him of a few ingredients, not wanting another tomato explosion incident. “I could take your ring back and try again. Maybe enlist _five_ show choirs this time. And Madame Tibideaux. You can’t say no to her.”

“Don’t you dare touch my ring, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said, snatching his hand away like Blaine was a hot stovetop. I don’t care if you re-propose to me every day for the rest of our lives, you take my ring and I shred your bow tie collection.” Blaine couldn’t hold in a horrified look, even though he knew Kurt was joking.

“Fine, fine, I promise I won’t touch your ring, baby,” he said placatingly. “Please don’t shred my bow ties, I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Kurt said, leaning in for a quick kiss as he turned on the stove burner to heat the griddle. Blaine eagerly accepted it, perking up slightly as an idea struck him and startling Kurt a little. “You okay?”

“Fine, just got a cramp in my back,” Blaine demurred, hoping his poker face wouldn’t fail him now. He had a scheme to plan and an incredibly nosy fiance to snuggle as they ate lunch and continued their TV watching.  
______________________

Blaine managed to get his plan to fruition within three days, which might be a new personal record, if he recalled correctly. Even proposing to Kurt had taken five. He surveyed his (well, his and Sam’s) handiwork one last time as he heard feet clambering up the stairs, prompting him to duck into Kurt’s bedroom and hide behind the curtain, leaving himself only a small crack of space to look out of.

“What-” Kurt gasped as he opened the door, causing Blaine to grin madly. “How?” Blaine watched him walk into the loft and take in his surroundings – the same furniture and accessories as usual, plus an additional one thousand yellow daisies covering every available inch of space, both on tables and the floor, even the couch, though they’d covered it in plastic first so it wouldn’t stain.

“Surprise,” Blaine sing-songed as he walked out of Kurt’s room, smiling happily. “You wanted a thousand yellow daisies, so I got you a thousand yellow daisies.”

“Blaine, this is _ridiculous,_ honey, oh my God,” Kurt said, looking very, very stunned but not at all upset. “How did you do this without spending all of your tuition money?”

“I called a few florists, and most were willing to give me a deal when I said we wanted samples to judge for our wedding,” Blaine said. “And a few of them gave me their almost-too-old-to-sell flowers for free, since they’d have to throw them out anyway.”

“I’m actually marrying Captain Charisma,” Kurt quipped, shaking his head in wonder. “I should be glad you don’t want to take up bank robbing or something.”

“Hey, go read the tag on that bouquet in the center,” Blaine said, pointing, and _God, Coop, get out of my head when I’m trying to romance my boyfriend!_ Kurt walked over and grabbed the bouquet Blaine pointed out, reading aloud.

“My lovely Kurt. I know I’ll never be able to give you _everything_ you want, much as it kills me to say so, but I wanted to give you a little something to remind you of how wonderful you are to me, and to say how grateful I am that you said yes.” Kurt paused there to wipe his eyes discreetly, and Blaine felt his own mist up in response – if Kurt cried, he cried. It was that simple. “I wish I could say these thousand daisies are some kind of symbol for our love, but I can’t – I’ll love you more than a thousand days, and longer than a thousand flowers will last, and more passionately than the yellow of these flowers would suggest. The most I can say is that I love you enough to pull a stunt as crazy as this one, and plan on having enough chances to pull even crazier stunts in the future, because my love for you won’t let me sit down and be quiet about it. I want the world to know that I love you, Kurt Hummel, and this is just one way of showing it. Fearlessly and forever, your B.” Kurt’s voice cracked at the last sentence as he started to cry, which motivated Blaine to run over and pull him in for a hug, tucking Kurt’s head into his own neck. “No fair making me cry, B, that’s hitting below the belt,” Kurt sniffled after a moment, unable to keep the laugh from his voice.

“I’ve cried at you enough recently, it’s your turn,” Blaine said through his own tears, though he also let out a giggle. He held on to Kurt for a little while longer before finally breaking apart when they’d both finished crying. Kurt ducked his head into the bouquet he was still holding, leaving only his quiff and his big blue eyes visible over the top of the flowers, and Blaine couldn’t hold back a triumphant grin.

“What’s with that look?” Kurt asked, taking one last deep breath of the daisies’ scent before emerging.

“You smelled the flowers,” Blaine said. When Kurt gave him the _you’re crazy, B,_ look he continued, “You always duck your head into a bouquet to smell flowers, and it’s just incredibly adorable with your hair and your eyes and yeah, okay, I sound a little weird right now.”

“You do,” Kurt said. “But I think I get it. You act the same way whenever I bake cookies.”

“Is that why you bought sugar cookie-scented air freshener last week?” Blaine asked, putting the pieces together. “I thought you hated any scent that wasn’t at least vaguely reminiscent of detergent.”

“Shh, I spent like four dollars on it at the Walgreens because it made me think of you,” Kurt said playfully. “I didn’t fill your apartment with fresh-baked cookies in order to see your cute face when you smell things you love.”

“Touche,” Blaine allowed. They stood there in comfortable silence for a moment before Kurt spoke, sounding a little distressed.

“Oh my God, what am I gonna do with all of these when Rachel gets home? She’ll ride my ass all week about pollen count and hayfever and her precious vocal cords if these make her sneeze.”

“Uh,” Blaine said. He also hadn’t taken that into account. “I can take some of these back with me? Mercedes likes having fresh flowers around.”

“Nope, I want all one thousand of my flowers here with me until they wilt,” Kurt said adamantly. “How can I brag about this grand romantic gesture if not all of it is around?”

“I could trade places with Rachel for a few days?” Blaine suggested. “She could sleep in a room with an actual door that’s a bit closer to the theatre, and I could sleep in her room to make sure no prowlers come by and try to steal her stuff so they can sell it online later.”

“We’re getting rid of Rachel, but there’s not a chance in Hell of you staying some place that’s not my bed if you’re here,” Kurt said, a bit ferocious. “In fact…” he trailed off, grabbing Blaine’s sweater collar and dragging him into his room for a proper thank you, which Blaine had no complaints about, thank you very much.


End file.
